Miedo a fracasar
by Allarastar
Summary: Shima pensaba que nunca tendría oportunidad. Si lo confiesa puede que todo vaya a ir peor entre ellos y aún así no puede dejar de pensar en ella, como algo más que una chica más. Por primera vez estaba asustado de fracasar en el amor.


**Los personajes de esta historia son creación de ****la autora japonesa ****Kazue Kato****, ****del manga Ao no exorcist.**

Hoy las clases habían durado menos de lo esperado. Escuchar a Okumura-sensei todos los días era algo normal para mí. Que se le va a hacer, mi familia decidió por mí. Aunque no puedo quejarme, después de todo he hecho muchos amigos y los días siempre son divertidos. Hemos hecho tantas cosas... recuerdo que incluso fuimos a la playa y acampamos en un bosque. Aunque lo último no fue tan agradable, por culpa de aquellos asqueroso bichos...

Me pregunto si todos nos acordaremos de estas cosas cuando seamos mayores, eso es de lo que hablan siempre mis hermanos, bueno y de chicas.

También recuerdo cuando se acercaba el cumple de Kamiki...-mi mirada se centro en aquella chica con un color de pelo morado, tirando a violeta. Un cuerpo delgado y una cara enfadada con la que miraba la pizarra.- Siempre parecía de mal humor, pero en realidad es una persona amable y cariñosa. Es una tsundere, de eso no hay duda.

-comencé a reír para mí- solo la he visto sonreír alegre cuando esta con Paku.

A veces me gustaría que sonriese para mí. Aunque bueno si dijese eso, todos dirían que soy un pervertido y que me gustan todas las chicas del universo.

Ahora que me acuerdo… aquella vez que fui a comprar su regalo con Paku ella apareció de la nada diciendo que si estábamos en una cita o besándonos.

Supongo que si se lo preguntase me pegaría, pero me hubiese gustado saber si estaba celosa.

Al de un rato de terminar las clases hemos ido a almorzar todos juntos. Comer todos juntos era divertido, además Bon y Rin no paran de discutir y es muy entretenido.

Hay tantas chicas en la cafetería y yo me preocupo por la tsundere que está comiendo delante de mí. Parece que en cualquier momento se le va a caer el bocadillo que agarra como si fuese el último del mundo.

-Nee… Izumo-chan… si lo dejas en el plato lo podrás comer mejor.

Y ahora su respuesta fría de siempre.

-Gracias…, pero deja de llamarme Izumo-chan.

Bueno al menos esta vez no había sido tan fría. Debo admitir que hace un tiempo que es más agradable conmigo. Quizá me haya cogido confianza.

Ah… se macho, se macho el pelo con la comida. Parece que al final ha sido igual.

-Oye…Izumo-chan, quieres que te deje un pañuelo o…

-¡Que dejes de llamarme Izumo-chan!

Su respuesta había sido fría, había gritado tanto que todos nos miraban. Se levantó y se marcho cabizbaja. ¿Se puede saber por qué se pone así por algo como la forma de llamarla?

Todos me seguían mirando, decidí marcharme de allí o todos empezarían a decirme lo de siempre. Que la deje en paz, que hay más chicas con las que puedo ligar, que siempre estoy igual.

Ya estoy un poco arto de todo eso. Es que acaso no se les ha pasado pensar… ¿que realmente me gusta esta chica?…

Aunque claro, siendo como soy no le gustaría ni a una mosca.

He salido del comedor mientras pensaba en todo lo anterior y me sentado en el césped del colegio, lo más alejado posible.

Entonces, he comenzado a oír una voz, después un sollozo y después un claro llanto.

Me he girado y allí estaba ella, llorando… había escondido su cabeza entre sus piernas y lloraba en voz baja.

Se puede saber que hacia esa idiota, solo ha sido un poco de comida.

Me he levantado con las pocas ganas que me quedaban de que me gritasen otra vez y me he acercado a ella.

Al escuchar pasos ha levantado su cabeza hacía mí y al de poco la ha vuelto a esconder.

Solo he podido ver sus ojos un instante, pero estaban claramente rojos.

-Oye… no te volveré a llamar así… así que deja de llorar por favor. Se que no ha estado bien.

Como no respondía he seguido hablando.

-¿Sabes? Antes he pensado que estabas realmente linda comiendo de esa manera. Siempre he pensado que aunque me gritas mucho y te haces la fuerte, tú en realidad no eres así ¿verdad?

Después de todo, te he visto sonreír a Paku y hablar con ella tan naturalmente que pareces otra. La primera vez que te vi sonreír pensé… vaya, si esta chica es mucho más linda de lo que parece.

Comenzó a levantar su cabeza poco a poco, ya podía verle los ojos, que aún seguían llorosos.

-Y entonces me dije a mi mismo… tengo que conseguir que esta chica se fije en mí. Cueste lo que cueste, conseguiré gustarle. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba me gritabas o parecía como si simplemente estuviese ligando con una más. O eso me suelen decir Bon y Konekomaru.

Izumo yo, nunca he pensado en ti como una más… así que al menos ¿podrías escuchar lo que tengo que decirte ahora? Es importante.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y después me miro fijamente. Podía notar como estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

Esta chica no tiene caso, como ha podido siendo así ¿hacer que me altere tanto?

Quizá siempre me gustaron las difíciles, o quizás siempre me gusto Izumo.

Me agache para esta más o menos a su altura.

-Me gustas Izumo.

Se sonrojó mucho más, su cara estaba como un tomate.

-Yo…bueno, yo… a mí…

No sabía que decir estaba bastante claro que ella no sentía lo mismo. Ahora me siento algo mal por ponerla en ese aprieto. He intentado marcharme cuando me ha sujetado del pantalón, cerca del tobillo.

-¿Puedes escuchar lo que yo tengo que decir?

Me miro más clamada y yo asentí con la cabeza. Después me senté a su lado.

-Yo… hace un tiempo le pregunté a Paku si alguna vez, le había gustado alguien.

Ella me miró por unos segundos y me pregunto si me gustaba alguien a mí.

Yo les respondí claramente que no.

Entonces, cambie la pregunta. ¿Alguna vez habías sentido celos por que una amiga pasase tiempo con un amigo tuyo?

¿De verdad le había preguntado algo como eso a Paku? Quiere decir eso ¿que ella si?

No entendía muy bien aún lo que me quería decir con eso.

-Ella dijo que no. Pero, cuando me lo peguntó a mí yo respondí que sí.

La verdad es que Paku se quedo callada en ese momento y después me afirmo que…si eso era cierto, era muy probable que a mí me gustase esa persona.

Entonces comencé a pensar en todos los momentos desde que le conocí. Alguien alegre, que estaba algo loco y era bastante inútil en muchas ocasiones. Alguien que da igual la chica, ligaría con ella sin dudar. Bobo en muchos sentidos e idiota.

Si lo que intenta es describir a esa persona, la está dejando como a un idiota o mucho peor. Pero eso significa, ¿que ha Izumo le gusta alguien? De alguna forma me hace enojar.

-Pero también, de buen corazón. Una persona que no dudaría en rescatar a sus amigos si están en peligro y lucharía por protegerlos.

Puede que sea un estúpido, pero es alguien que… si ve que estas mal irá donde ti e intentará aliviar tu dolor. Te convencerá con cualquier tontería que diga, porque así es él. Un idota sin remedio, que no dejaría nunca a nadie solo y se preocupa por su familia y amigos más que cualquiera.

Me empezaba a molestar que hablase tan bien de un chico. Después de todo me acababa de confesar y eso no es nada amable de su parte.

-Alguien… con un horrible pelo rosa y despeinado, un ligón sin remedio y alguien de quien me he enamorado poco a poco. O quizás el haya conseguido que lo haga.

Un segundo… un ligón de pelo rosa… ¿no soy yo?... entonces me miro con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y esta vez era dirigida a mí.

-Siento lo de antes, no debería haberte gritado y menos cuando intentaste ayudarme. Esta vez yo he sido la idiota… además solo he podido ponerme a llorar… soy patéticamente idiota.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos- me has repetido muchas veces que no te llame así… el idiota soy yo por no dejar de hacerlo.

Su cara se enrojeció y después volvió a sonreír.

-Me gustas Renzou.

Por primera vez, me llamo por mi nombre, pero eso no fue todo. Ella había dicho que yo… ¿le gustaba?

-¡Un momento! Desde cuando tu… como es que alguien como yo…

-Ya te lo he explicado idiota. Lo he intentado, pero parece que no te has enterado de nada.

Bueno, no me lo esperaba, aún no lo entiendo… ¿como es que yo le gustaba a alguien como ella? No tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte con esa cara de tonto sin decir nada? Después de que me he disculpado y todo… además…-se sonrojo al decir esto último- ¡¿No has sido tu el que se ha declarado primero?!

Eso era cierto, pero no esperaba que me correspondiese. Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Entonces la cogí de la mano e hice que se levantara. No parece gustarla que la empuje a levantarse. Entonces yo también me he levantado, sin quitar el agarre de sus pequeñas manos. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo frágil que es. Esta chica… tan sonrojada como lo esta ahora… no parece la Izumo de siempre.

Entonces pregunté lo más entupido que pude preguntar.

-¿Puedo llamarte Kamiki?

Miró hacia un lado y después al suelo, hasta que asintió.

-Me gustas Kamiki, me gustas mucho.

-Bu-bueno ya está bien.-Se soltó de mi agarre y dio dos pasos. A continuación se giró hacía mí.- a mi también me gustas mucho.

No aguante más, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella no se movía, se había acurrucado en mi pecho y sujetaba con una de sus manos mi camisa. ¿Quién habría pensado que esto era posible? Kamiki y yo abrazados… sería la noticia del año.

-¿Pu-puedes soltarme ya? Estoy demasiado nerviosa y las clases van a comenzar en nada.

-No, no hasta que me despierte de este sueño.

-Idiota… ¿Renzou?

-¿Si?-aún me sonrojo cuando dice mi nombre, no estoy nada acostumbrado a esto-

-De ahora en adelante… ¿solo me mirarás a mí? ¿Pensarás en mí más a menudo? ¿Podré pasar el tiempo que quiera contigo? ¿Vas a…quererme?

Si Kamiki siempre ha sido así y yo nunca lo he visto, que me golpee un rayo. ¿Cómo no he podido ver lo dulce que era? Una chica tan cariñosa y agradable, celosa y a falta de cariño.

-Si. Voy a pensar en ti más que en nadie, voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites y voy a quererte más que a nada.

No se como he llegado a ser tan romántico, estoy seguro de que es obra suya. Aún estamos sonrojados y abrazados… es una sensación tan calida…

Entonces la sirena del comienzo de las clases de la tarde nos ha interrumpido. Nos hemos arreglado y separado de una manera muy torpe.

Ha comenzado a andar cuando la he detenido. Ella me ha mirado molesta, pero lentamente me he acercado a ella y ha entrecerrado los ojos. Los dos sabíamos que ya era hora. Me he seguido acercando hasta que ha cerrado los ojos completamente y al instante, he juntado mis labios con los suyos.

No se realmente como describirlo, ha sido dulce, torpe, pero sobre todo, muy calido.

Al separarnos ni siquiera nos hemos mirado…solo hemos seguido adelante hacia una aburrida clase de la tarde.

Esta si que se me va a hacer muy, pero que muy larga.

**Fin**

**¿Os ha gustado? Siempre quise escribir sobre estos dos, ya que no hay muchos fanfics de esta pareja. Espero que os haya entretenido.**

**Un saludo, Allarastar.**


End file.
